This invention relates to scrubbing and sweeping devices driven by a pressurized water supply from an ordinary garden hose.
There is room for improvement in the various types of scrubbing brushes heretofore proposed. Existing scrubbing brushes are either of the simple handle with affixed stationary brush which require manual manipulation and are too small for efficient and satisfactory cleaning or are designed with rotating brushes that are too small and not powerfully driven or too complicated to be practical.
It is thought that existing prior art brush devices do not make use of a water driven turbine driving a simple planetary gear reduction system to impart the necessary strong rotary movement to a scrubbing brush.